kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Deadly Trials
History When the Gods created the First World the Gods were unable to "pass" from either Heaven or Hell with ease and were required to create a "pathway" to this new physical world. Each God contributed to the creation of this pathway so it may only be sealed or destroyed if they were to all accede to that arrangement. As a result, after the War of the Gods, the pathway is forever open and cannot be destroyed. Concerned that various demons or mortals may enter the realm of Heaven or Hell and become a nusiance, they created beings that would test the physical strength, morality and will of any that enter. These consisted of Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy ''and ''Pride. The Seven Deadly Sins, each being would trial and torment the subject, failiure would result in eternal torment of some form. The 7 Deadly Trials Lust Portrayed as a visually gratifying male or female with demonic features, often appearing as two seperate entities. It firsts displays suggestive visions of the subjects desire. Before engaging in physical interactions with it in both genders. As time progresses the acts become more intense, more scenes occur around the subject, any facial features are unrecognisable instead all details are placed on the bodies. All of the subjects fantasies are displayed and will tempt him or her. It is believed that an aura permeates the area, increasing the subjects willingness to participate in such acts. Those who fail appear in the visions of any who enter in the future, satisfying their unsatiable desire for loveless, brutal intimacy that breaks bones and tears flesh. The lovers become wearier and tired, aging visibly before decomposing, yet the subject will continue to satisfy his or her desires. Gluttony A large bulbous blue giant wearing leopard skin, human bones from those he devoured. His skeletal scepter belonged to a fellow giant whom he ate. The subject enters what appears to be a cave, in which is a giant which welcomes them warmly and a table covered by red cloth. He invites subjects to sit with him, presenting them with excessive desirable food and wine. The subject will inevitably take a bite or a sip, and be overwhelmed with a desire to eat. The giant will encourage them, if the subject takes 4 more bites the giant will leave the subject as he or she begins to eat without rest, defecating on the floor until it fills the room. They will continue eating even when the food is converted to biological waste. Greed Similar to Gluttony and Lust, it is a sin of excess. Also known as Avarice. Surrounded by treasures and wealth of unparalleled value to those of the normal world, the Being of Greed, situated on a throne atop of a mountain of treasure in the centre of the room, will seemingly not notice the subject upon entry, the room is filled with coins, gold and other material valuables. The subject will need to walk towards the mountain of wealth and climb over it as there is no other exit except past the mountain which severs the room in two, forming a wall. Upon touching the mountain, he or she will a faint urge to take something. Climbing higher this urge becomes a desire, if the subject tightens their grip around any of the objects, then they will fail. Upon arrival at the top, the desire will be gone, and they will be greeted by the Being of Greed who will offer them the throne to sit upon. Again an urge will develop which gradually becomes stronger the further away they are from the throne. Failiure results in the subject counting coins and placing them in bags until they weigh 5 times as much as they are and carrying the weight over a great distance, and desiring to form a mountain of wealth themselves that is thrice as large as the Being of Greeds. The mountain will never grow, and they will journey back and forth over a distance as vast as the sky even if their feet bleed and bones are broken as a result of never ceasing this excessive physical labor. Sloth The Being of Sloth will appear slow and sluggish, his arms are missing, symbolism of those who possess talents but neglect them. The Being of Sloth will walk on his knees and persuade subjects to rest at a inn first on a long road surrounded by mist. The inn lies to the side, with no path leading to it. A sense of urgency will be present in the subject, warning them to continue, this will be balanced by an equal sense of fatigue and longing to rest. As soon as the subject steps from the road, he or she will walk to the inn and be taken to their room where they rest on their beds. They will now be aware of their mistake, fully conscious however as soon as they stray anywhere near the unlocked door they will be overcome by fatigue and a powerful desire to rest and will return to their beds, becoming forever trapped inside the open prison and fully aware of what is occuring. If the subject proceeds along the road, the subject will appear to have gained a sword from somewhere. After which they will encounter a group of bandits surrounding a person. It is obvious that the person is in some form of danger, should the subject hesitate too long or continue down the path, they will have failed. Should he or she rush to attack or scare off the bandits, the person will appear grateful and show a hidden path branching from the road that leads to the next trial. Those who fail this part of the task will become surrounded by the fog, unable to see but hearing voices of people nearby having a discussion of what they will do once they arrive in the city they are travelling to. Any calls to them will be unheeded and pursuing them will be fruitless. The subject will be unable to rest, consumed with the fear of losing the group. The people will continue talking, tormenting the subject with descriptions of warmth and joy, something they will never experience ever again. Wrath A large crocodile chained to the ground, it writhes and roars constantly, unable to break free. Subjects who enter will witness a scene, unable to intervene, of an act they deem unforgivable and punishable by death. This ranges from many tragic scenarios depending on the subject. As the scene ends, the crocodile is now replaced by the primary perpatrator to the crime that the subject witnessed. Beside them are three tables, one of them is a key which unlocks the chains, releasing the malefactor. The second is a sword that grants a swift execution. The third are various surgical instruments stained with blood. Should the subject choose the first or second option, they have passed the first part if the trial. Should they torture the malefactor they have failed. The subject then witnesses a second scene, similar in nature but the victims are now people they hold dear. After the scene ends the subject are presented with the three options once more. This time they are required to choose the first option, if they released the malefactor the first time, or option two or one if they executed the malefactor the first time. If not, they have failed. The punishment for failiure sees themselves commiting these crimes, upon men, women and children. They will have a sick satisfaction for this though they will never be accustomed to watching themselves do this. Thus they are given the option of suicide by a sword. Should they choose that option, the crocodile will devour them whole and they will bathe in its stomach acids, a punishment for indirect expression of hatred to the god who gave them life. After some time they will return to the original area and witness the scenes again. Envy Being of Envy takes the appearance of a human girl, the most innocent of creatures incapable of jealousy. She innocently taunts the subject, with a calm voice. The subject is provided with a scene of a person, whose face is blurred, showing various achievements and incredible talent in a field the subject values highly, such as intelligence, strength, wealth or status. Eventually the person will be revealed to be someone whom the subject is loathes. More scenes are shown of the rivals success, real or not, it shows him or her gaining success by their own hard work and gain. The Being of Envy will compliment the rivals abilities, even comparing theirs to the subject. This trial lasts the longest, an aura will be present that reduces reasoning capabilities, and ensuring that the subject believes every scene that is presented to him or her. At the end, the Being of Envy will ask "Are you jealous?". The subject may choose to remain silent, she will wait for a response. Lying would result in failiure condition, though either answer to the first question would lead to more quesitons, each requiring a yes or no answer. Some questions lead to a failiure status, others would lead to elaboration with a simple "Why?". Punishment for failiure consists of the subject reliving every moment of their life where they could have achieved and gain recognition. They are fully aware of this, but will choose the path that leads to failiure, rejection and hate. Once they have done so, their mentality would have been significantly reduced and they will relive the moments of others who came before and those who came after, this will repeat endlessly. Pride The origins of all the other sins, it is the desire to be superior the others, the excessive love for oneself, and failiure to acknowledge anothers achievements. It is unknown what the trial of Pride consists of, but it is undoubtedly the toughest. The image of the Being of Pride is unknown. Speculations Many scholars and philosophers believe that the pathway to the Realm of the Gods do exist. There is little evidence to its existence, all of which is still being disputed about its authenticity. Though they do believe that a gift will be given to any who passes the 7 trials, a great reward for rejecting sin. Something that surpasses immortality. Story Previously a myth/legend it has been adapted into a story. A man who seeks ressurection of his lover begged for the help of a virtuous monk. The monk would only go attempt the Seven Deadly Trials if the man agreed to come with him, after the monk has trained the man to forget physical desires and seek spiritual redemption. The man failed the Trial of Wrath, witnessing the scenes of his lovers murder begged the monk to take his lover back to the mortal world. The monk continued, failing the Trial of Pride, though the Gods, impressed by his virtue released his soul from his body. Poll Which Trial would you think you would most likely fail? Lust Gluttony Greed Sloth Wrath Envy Pride(?) Report Conducted by: SK Category:Myths/Legends